STUDENT NIGHTMARE
by MirroR-7
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC ! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. JUST READ AND REVIEW !


STUDENT NIGHTMARE

By : RIN KAGE NO KUROKAZE

warming : geje,ooc dimana-mana, dont like dont read !

disclaimer : naruto dan bleach bukan milik saya !

SUMMARY : hari-hari yang buruk di sekolah bagi para murid normal..,oh, ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.. nama ku naruto uzumaki, panggil saja naruto..,ya mereka harus duduk dan memperhatikan setiap ilmu yang mereka terima.. ya memang membosankan.. belum lagi di tambah PR ! waah aku yakin bahwa itu sangaat melelahkan, yaa..tapi bagiku go easy aja ! mungkin sifat ku itu memang terlalu santai..tapi mengerjakan tugas itu sudah kewajiban.., hari-hari di sekolah menengahku ini sangat di sibukan oleh pekerjaan geje dari guru-guru.. buat drama,kliping,kerja kelompok, soal latihan, waaah pokoknya gak tahan ! ok hari-hari ku di mulai dari kisah ini.. my first fanfic, please read and review

Chapter : 1

Pesta..!

Pada suatu malam yg sangat ramai disana sedang terlaksana sebuah acara,ya sangat ramai karna itu adalah acara kelulusan untuk anak-anak SD konoha….

Seorang anak yg sudah laaaama menunggu di bawah pohon menunggu teman-temannya untuk upacara pelepasan murid, naruto, ya dia harus pindah ke kota lain dan meninggalkan teman-temannya karna tema-temannya yang masih bersekolah di smp konoha karna dekat dari rumah mereka dan sekolah itu juga unggulan.

xXxXx

setelah menjalani acara naruto ingin berkumpul dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya.., kata-kata seperjuangan ini memiliki banyak arti baginya ( NYONTEK, bolos , bikin ribut , dkk )

yaah seperti itu..-_-;

"hei ! kiba, shikamaru, teme.. !" ia paanggil tiga temannya *seperjuangan* sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"oh, naruto ! kemarilah ! " teriak shikamaru dari jauh

" hah..hah.. capek ! kok jauh amet, amet aja gak jauh ! " grutunya yg ngerasa di kerjain sama temen-temennya…

" heheehe… jgn marah gitu kita dari tadi udah disini tapi…sebenernya bukan disini tempatnya…" kata shikamaru gugup sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" grrrrr…. Kalian ngerjain aku ya.. udah capek-capek kesini masih mau pindah lagi..? jangan-jangan nanti tempatnya jauh lagi ! kalo gitu aku gak usah ikut ! "

" hahaha yang kau katakan emang bener, tempatnya jauh ! yaitu di kelas kita ! "

Kata kiba dengan polosnya.

" tuh kan bener…." Langsung memberi death glared pada teman-temannya…

" ayolah ikut disana akan ada semuannya jika kau gak ikut acara akan bubar ! "

" emang kenapa..? klo aku gak ada..? huh." Ia melepas tangan temanya yang memegang tangannya sangat kuat.

" AKULAH KETUA PANITIANYA ! JADI JANGAN BANYAK OMONG b******k " kata sasuke kesal, karna dari tadi gak jalan-jalan..

Pertengkaran di mulai…

" TADI KAU BILANG APA, TEME ? "

" TADI AKU BILANG br***s** "

" eeeh udah jangan berantem ayo temen-temen yg alain udah nunggu ! "

entah apa setelah kejadian ini yang jelas kejadian ini wajib di sensor

Sesampai di kelas..

" nah tuh dia ! ooi lama banget abis dari mana seh ! " teriak neji yang juga teman seperjuangannya

" biasa.. neji.. jinakin nih anjing satu ! " teriak kiba yang lagi nyeret naruto di bantuin shikamaru, sementara sasuke masih ngecekek leher naruto sampe pingsan

" eh sasuke apa gak terlalu berlebihan..? " Tanya shikamaru yg udah takut liat muka sasuke di balik kegelapan.

" nggak apa..huaaahahaaha.." jegeer tiba-tiba ada suara petir dari belakang sasuke dan latar blakangnya jadi horror..~-~

Semua orang memasang muka ngeri liat sasuke…

" ok sekaarang kita akan memulai acaranya ! PESTA KELULUSAN DI SINI !"

Naruto pun sadar setelah mendengar suara keributan di sekitarnya…

" hei, dude kau ketinggalan acara seru !" kiba memukul pundak naruto sampe naruto mau muntah..(A/N : kok pada sadis ya..? )

" MUKULNYA PELAN-PELAN DONG ! dan ini acara apa ?" protes naruto.

" oh..ini acara perpisahan yang khusus di buat untuk kelas ini dan.."

Tiba-tiba semua murid berkumpul di depan naruto. naruto heran kepada semua orang di sekelilingnya.

"…punya hadiah buat mu, yang suka bikin _onar_ di kelas.."

Lalu mereka semua mengeluarkan kotak besar, gak besar-besar amet sih..

" apa ini..? " tanya naruto dengan polosnya

" sudah jangan banyak Tanya kau tinggal membukanya kan..? "

Dan naruto membuka kotak hadiahnya itu. Isinya adalah sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang disana terdapat foto teman-teman sekelasnya dan sekolah mereka.

" ini… keren aku suka..trimakasih dan maaf telah merepotkan kalian.. " kata naruto agak malu-malu

" baguslah ! ayo kau belum menikmati pesta bersama kami"

Pesta berlanjut sampai pagi datang…

To be continued…

author note :

haaah akhirnya selesai chap 1, maaf klo ada typo dimana-mana tolong para senpai untuk memberi tau pada saya di mana letak kesalahannya, kali ini saya membuka untuk pendaftaran oc chara ! pokoknya tulis aja namanya.., karakter, ciri-ciri..,mau di pasangin sama siapa aja boleh kok ! untuk sekarang ada dua oc chara mungkin akan bertambah banyaaaak... ( sampe - sampe disini mungkin akan saya munculkan karakter dari anime lain -_- ).

sasuke : BAWEEEEL...!

rin : MAAAF...! please review


End file.
